The Dimension Tablet
The Dimension Tablet is the eighth episode of the common series. It marks the one-off return of Karlel and introduces the concept of the Multiverse. Summary The Doctor takes Amy and Rory to Ancient Egypt. But when the ground collapses and they fall into an underground temple. They then discover what appears to be the Pandorica. And then the Multiverse. Plot "I've been in here for 5648 years, you honestly think I'm not gonna brag about it? I'm older than you! Take that! This is EPIC!" -Karlel to the Doctor. The TARDIS lands in the middle of the Egyptian desert in the year 2802 BC. Rory complains about the heat and the Doctor jokingly tells him to shut up. Amy steps out of the TARDIS just as the ground beneath them collapses. They fall into a large temple-like room. Amy and Rory start looking around while the Doctor investigates a strange signal coming from behind a wall. Amy accidently steps on a loose stone in the ground and a small door in the wall opens. The three walk into the small, damp room lit by four mini-fires in each corner. But what amazes them, is the fact that at the centre of the room is the Pandorica. The Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver to 'scan' it. The Sonic Screwdriver lets out a series of 'beeps' and the Doctor congratulates Amy on triggering the opening of the door. The Doctor explains how they've discovered an old friend of Amy and him. Later on, the Doctor has climbed up a net of vines on a stone pillar and is in the TARDIS looking for something. He finds four metal 'claws' with gems at the centre and rushes back to the Pandorica. He attaches a device to each side of the Pandorica, creating a square. The devices activate and the Pandorice's deadlocks, matter lines and time stops deactivate. The Pandorica opens, revealing Karlel, who appears to be dead. The Doctor steps into the Pandorica and flicks a small switch on the back of the metal chair. A beam of blue energy lights up the chair as Karlel jolts into life, as if waking up from a deep sleep. The Doctor releases him from the metal bands keeping him in and asks him how long he's been in there. Karlel pulls out a small metal device from his pocket and looks at the screen on it. He tells the Doctor that the device says he's been in there for 5648 years, meaning he is now 5672 years old. The group walk into the main chamber to find themselves surrounded by humanoid crystalline aliens. The Doctor tells them that he surrenders and the aliens tell him that they don't want him to surrender, they want him to open the Multiverse. The Doctor says that it's just a fairytale. The aliens reply by saying that the Pandorica was supposed to be aswell. The Doctor goes silent in embarrasment and slips to the back. The head Xyvak says that he senses an 'impossible being'. The Doctor says it would be him, but the Xyvak says that it isn't him. To Karlel's surprise, it's him. He asks why he's impossible, and the Xyvak replies by saying he is of an impossible age. Suddenly, the light from the hole in the ceiling fades, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Karlel look up to see a large crystal-like ship hovering above the desert. The whole group are enveloped in light and are teleported onto the ship. They find themselves on a floating crystal platform in the middle of a HUGE chamber full of Xyvak at crystalline controls. The head Xyvak is standing infront of them. He points at Karlel and he is engulfed in a bright light. The light fades and Karlel is gone. The Xyvak leader states he has teleported him into a prison cell. Amy tries escaping but one of the Xyvak grabs her shoulder and pulls her back. The Xyvak leader turns around and puts his hand out. A red beam shoots out and hits a black crystal on the ground below. The crystal reacts and an oily substance is released. It shoots up in spirals and spreads forming a large arch. The substance turns into stone and strange symbols form. The Doctor runs forwards but is stopped by one of the Xyvak. The Xyvak leader steps onto a small, hovering disk which moves towards the stone arch. He touches it and with a large burst of bright blue energy is thrown backwards. Several Xyvak disappear into nowhere. The leader looks at the Doctor and asks what happened. The Doctor says they were erased from history and the leader asks who was erased from history. The Xyvak leader puts his hand on the tablet again and more energy is thrown backwards. This time, the tablet starts cracking. Chunks of it are sucked into itself revealing an infinite plaing of darkness and wormholes everywhere. The Doctor stares in disbelief, hoping he's dreaming. The doors to the chamber open and Xyvak with guns march into the room and towards the tablet. They jump in as the Doctor watches in horror. The Xyvak leader watches as the soldiers march into several different wormholes. The Xyvak leader says the time of the Xyvak have come, and the entire Multiverse shall be under Xyvak control. A Dimensional Crack appears inside the Multiverse and Xyvak start appearing out of nowhere. The Doctor says, "This is very extremely not good!" Karlel is sat in a prison cell carved out of crystal with a metal door. The ship starts shaking while the Dimensional Crack appears on the cieling of the cell. A man falls out and stands up. Karlel is surprised as he looks at... ...Himself! Cast *Matt Smith-the Doctor *Karen Gillan-Amy Pond *Luke Pasqualino-Karlel Arcadius *Arthur Darvill-Rory Williams Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor